The use of drones (i.e., unmanned vehicles) has exploded in the last decade. As drones become more sophisticated and commonplace, using the drones for jobs like surveying property, delivering or picking up packages, providing additional cellular network coverage becomes feasible. Many jobs require only one drone which works independently to accomplish the job. However, more complicated or larger jobs will require multiple drones. For example, building a structure may require drones to carry material, dig a foundation, remove previous structures, etc. The drones will likely be specialized to perform these various tasks efficiently. Creating and organizing a fleet of independent drones to work together to perform a job is difficult and complicated.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.